


Visita al dentista

by VicPin



Series: Raella e Ivar - Era Moderna [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, F/M, Gen, Humor, Modern Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin





	Visita al dentista

[Fuente](https://www.jantoo.com/cartoons/keywords/difficult-patients)

Raella estaba desesperada.

Era una mañana de sábado cualquiera en un consultorio cualquiera. Era la mañana de su cirugía dental para sacar la muela de juicio, la penúltima de las cuatro. Estaba adolorida hasta el punto en que quisiera arrancarse la cabeza, o al menos el lado derecho de la cara. Se preguntó si tenía la cara hinchada de tanto dolor y si ya estaría padeciendo de neuralgias. Solo rogó que el dentista se apure en atender a su paciente rápidamente para que ella pueda entrar y empezar con el fin de su martirio.

Una mano posó sobre su hombro. Volviéndose hacia su acompañante, sonrió con timidez.

Sigurd Lothbrok, su mejor amigo,  la había acompañado a la cita. Su acompañamiento fue tanto por solidaridad como por encontrar la excusa perfecta para escapar de la sofocante reunión de negocios presidida por nada más y nada menos que su hermano (y una suerte de) némesis, Ivar. 

Puso los ojos en blanco con hastío.

Ambos hermanos eran como Cartman y Kyle de South Park; los dos se toleran porque son familia, aunque vaya que se han agarrado a golpes en más de una ocasión. Sin embargo, podía entender por qué Sigurd se peleaba tanto con Ivar; el último era el tipo más insufrible de toda Dinamarca, sin duda alguna el más consentido por su osteogénesis imperfecta por parte de su madre. Tanto consentimiento y compasión lo llevaron a creer que él era más que los demás, que él era una víctima. Un comportamiento de ese tipo solo llevaba a uno a que las puertas se le cierren... Normalmente, porque Ivar era un caso excepcional.

Un tipo con una visión brillante para los negocios y con un coeficiente intelectual por encima de la media.

La puerta de la calle se abrió; los dos amigos levantaron la mirada. "Hablando del rey de Roma", pensó con hastío mientras que Ivar, con una mirada inquietante, se encaminaba hacia ellos. 

-No te vi en la junta, Sig -fue lo primero que le dijo el joven de cabello negro mientras que Raella, hastiada, le respondió:

-Si van a empezar a pelearse como verduleras, por favor, háganlo afuera. Estoy a punto de tener una cirugía dental y lo que menos quiero es estar en medio de una batalla campal. 

Los dos hermanos se lanzaron miradas de desafío. Raella supuso en ese momento que los dos ya estaban en la batalla campal, aunque por el momento fuera una batalla silenciosa. Solo le quedaba rezar a que el dentista terminara pronto para que la haga pasar. 

Sigurd se levantó sin dejar de sostener la mirada de su hermano; Raella, viendo que los dos se marcharon,  se concentró en la revista que había agarrado del montón que había en el centro de mesa. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino, Dios, Odín, o lo que sea decidió joderle el día; no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió y el dentista, todo sudoroso, le dijo que la iba a canalizar con un colega suyo muy conocido, el doctor Halfdan Finehair, ya que el paciente había presentado una seria complicación. 

Raella sentía que el mundo quería hacerse mierda encima. Si el buen doctor supiera que el doctor Halfdan era su tío...

-¡Oh! Y no se preocupe por los gastos. El señor Lothbrok se encargará de todo.

Los ojos de la joven echaron chispas. Tomando su celular, marcó un número telefónico y, al escuchar que descolgaron el teléfono, exclamó:

-¡Ivar, ya te dije por enésima ocasión que NO quiero ser tu novia!


End file.
